


And You My Love, Won't You Take My Hand? We'll Go Back In Time To That Mystic Land

by xXSangreXx



Category: This is Spinal Tap (1984)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Possible damage to historical sights, Romance, Sex, Time Travel, dont look at me, im sorry but im also thirsty, its so cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSangreXx/pseuds/xXSangreXx





	And You My Love, Won't You Take My Hand? We'll Go Back In Time To That Mystic Land

_"In ancient times,_

_Hundreds of years before the dawn of history,_

_Lived a strange race of people, the Druids,"_

Nigel strummed his guitar as he sang the intro of his ballad. The two of you were sitting on a cheap leather couch in a hotel in the middle of Everytown, USA. You were gently resting your head against his right thigh as he clutched one of his prized guitars to his chest and continued singing. It was your favorite thing to do, listen to Nigel get lost in his music. He was as passionate on the couch as he was on stage, even making his faces as he made the guitar weep.

_"No one knows who they were or what they were doing,_

_But their legacy remains_

_Hewn into the living rock,_

_Of Stonehenge"_

You fought back a giggle and took a drag from the cigarette the two of you were sharing. You closed your eyes and released the smoke from your lungs, enjoying his music. 

It wasn't long until Nigel finished it up with, "And where are they now? The lid'le people of Stonehenge. And what would they say to us if they were here tonight?"

You nestled your head further into his lap, feeling the air get colder. You guessed the air conditioning had finally kicked in and kept your eyes closed until Nigel began to nudge you. "Wake up, I don't think we're in Arkansas anymore, darling," He said, awestruck.

You sat upright and rubbed your eyes, realizing how sleepy you were. You propped a hand to steady yourself on the couch but stiffened when you realized you were touching grass. Opening your eyes, you looked at Nigel who was mirroring your confusion. Instead of a hotel room in the middle of day, the two of you were outside in the middle of the night, surrounded by...Stonehenge.

Holding onto Nigel's shoulder, you were visibly shaking, trying to figure out why and how did you get to Stonehenge. It didn't look like the pictures on postcards, it was completed, like it was suppose to look long ago. A cool breeze whistled through the stones and you nestled closer into Nigel's chest. He was only wearing his skeleton shirt, tight leather pants, and his stage cape but he was dressed up better than you, only in a satin nightgown, since literally a minute ago you were beating the heat in a cheap hotel in Arkansas

Perhaps there was something extra in that pack of cigarettes that you bought at truck stop somewhere near Memphis, but neither of you were freaking out as much as you should have. Nigel, after he had overcome his confusion, was simply amazed as his song had come true. 

Nigel turned to you, the bedroom look in his eyes, as he pulled you into his lap. 

"We've got to take advantage of the this moment while it lasts." He explained before leaning in for a kiss. You obliged, of course, you could never say no to Nigel. You loved kissing Nigel, he was always tender and yet wild with kisses, like a real rockstar. 

Soon you were on the grass, well on Nigel's cape, on the grass, and he was roaming his hands all over you as your's were running through his auburn locks.

Kisses, kisses, kisses: all down your neck and across your shoulders. He hastily threw off your nightgown, making you shiver. He placed open-mouth kisses along your breasts but when Nigel realized you weren't just getting goosebumps from him, he took off the green skeleton torso shirt and helped you put it on.

"You see, it's a thicker material and satin gets colder than cotton." He explained. You nodded along, giggling when he returned to kissing your neck and squeezing your boob.

Legs wrapped against his waist, you signaled to Nigel to get the leather pants off as quick as he could. You wanted him here and now under the bright moonlight that lit up his face better than any stagelight could. Batting his roaming fingers from your nether regions, you reached for the button and zipper on  his pants, they were begging to be undone. Nigel chuckled as he threw off his pants, revealing his pink torpedo ready to sink into you.

Once the pants were out of the way, Nigel's attention returned to you. He worked a hand down to your folds, heavy petting and rubbing to warm you up and because he loved the moans you made.

"I can'hear your moans echoing off these rocks," He whispered against your ear as he slipped a finger into you.

He found the rhythm that made you shudder in pleasure and after a couple a minutes, the both of you felt ready enough to continue. 

Wrapping your legs around Nigel's waist once more, he sunk into you as he kissed along your jaw. You stared up at him, able to see the moon's reflection in his eyes, his skin looked so pale it seemed almost blue. And above him, Stonehenge towered over both of you. 

If the stones could talk, you weren't sure what they'd say, witnessing this act between modern lovers. Or was this normal at Stonehenge? You should have paid more attention to your history class in high school instead of day-dreaming about rock'n'roll stars. But would you be where you were now? Under one of the greatest musicians England had to offer?

A tightness in your lower belly started to grow and you threaded your fingers through Nigel's hair as he continued to pound into you over and over, his breaths became heavier with every minute the two of you were joined together in this magical act of love.

After awhile you couldn't hold yourself together any longer and neither could Nigel. As you tugged his hair and he bit your bottom lip, you both reached a magical release. You could feel him filling you up, as he did so, you both saw bright lights coming from the pillars of Stonehenge.

The next moment, the two of you were back in the hotel room, only this time in the cheap bed. You could still feel the aftershocks of your orgasm as Nigel stayed inside of you, rolling over so you both were on your sides. 

The cape was still under you and felt cold and damp from the dew on the grass. You looked down and saw your nightgown at the edge of the bed, about to fall off. 

You looked to Nigel as you tried to catch your breath, hoping for an answer from him. He smiled and kissed you once more, before laying his head down on the pillow. 

"It's the magic of Stone'enge."

You closed your eyes and held onto him tight before you both fell asleep.


End file.
